My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Dreamworks Film)
My Little Pony: The Movie is an upcoming 2023 Canadian–American 3D computer-animated musical fantasy film. based on the television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, which was developed as part of the 2010 relaunch of the My Little Pony toy line by Hasbro. Directed and written by Friendship Is Magic veterans Jayson Thiessen and Meghan McCarthy, respectively, the film stars the series' regular voice cast – Tara Strong, Ashleigh Ball, Andrea Libman, Tabitha St. Germain, and Cathy Weseluck – reprising their roles alongside new voices Abigail Howard'' ''and Katy Perry and guest voices Greg Cipes, Shakira and Will Ferrell. The film is produced by DreamWorks Animation, Hasbro Studios and DHX Media, and is scheduled to be released theatrically on June 21, 2023 in the United States by Universal Pictures. Synopsis In the town of Ponyville, the "Mane 6" – Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity – finds the Elements of Harmony gems and Fluttershy finds herself lands in the dragonland and meets her Night Fury, Toothless. A demony, evil half-demon, half-pegasus, Dramon captures the others. Will the mane 6 can save Equestria? Characters Mane 6 * Abigail Howard''' '''as Fluttershy, a kind, animal-loving pegasus. Her best friend and dragon is Toothless, a Night Fury. * Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, a unicorn who leads her friends in spreading harmony across Equestria. She rides her dragon Hookfang, a Monstrous Nightmare. * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, a joyful, party-obsessed pony. She rides her dragon Meatlug, a Gronckle. * Ashleigh Ball as Applejack, an honest apple farmer pony. She rides one of a two-headed Hideous Zippleback named Belch. * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, a loyal and adventurous pegasus. She soars with her dragon Stormfly, a Deadly Nadder. * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, a generous fashion designer unicorn. * Kazumi Evans performs Rarity's singing voice. * Cathy Weseluck as Spike, a child dragon who is Twilight Sparkle's assistant. * Greg Cipes as Butterfly Dazzle, a nice, smart pegasus. his dragon is Sparky, a Terrible Terror. Tropical Ponies *Shakira as Tiki Talulah, a beautiful island style unicorn. *Chantal Strand as Hibee, a pegasus with a hibiscus flower in her mane. Other * Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia, an alicorn who rules over Equestria. * Tabitha St. Germain as Princess Luna, an alicorn who is the princess of the night. * Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance, an alicorn who is Shining Armor's wife and Twilight's older sister-in-law. * Andrew Francis as Shining Armor, an unicorn who is Princess Cadence's husband and Twilight's older brother. * John de Lancie as Discord, a Greek mythology-inspired creature called a "draconequus". * Robbie Daymond as Spot, Fluttershy's pet playful dog. He is yellow brown spoted with brown ears. He has a brown spot on him. He has a barking noises. He is Toothless' best friend. * Will Ferrell as Dramon, an evil demony, half-demon, half-pegasus. Dragons * Toothless, an extremely rare male of the Night Fury species, befriended by Fluttershy, and the only dragon that can fly with or without his pony friend. He has dark black scales, retractable teeth, and shoots blue/purple plasma bolts which can create light or fire. He is the fastest, most intelligent, and rarest dragon on ponyville. Toothless also has the unique ability to navigate in dark places using animal echolocation. His singing voice is Taye Diggs. * Melody, an extremely rare female of the Night Fury species, who was Toothless's girlfriend. She has light black scales, retractable teeth, and shoots pink/purple plasma bolts which can create light or fire. She is the fastest, most intelligent, and rarest dragon on ponyville. Melody also has the unique ability to navigate in dark places using animal echolocation. Her singing voice is Uzo Aduba. * Hookfang, a red, male Monstrous Nightmare, ridden by Twilight Sparkle. Hookfang has a habit of attacking twilight or abandoning her when twilight tries to assert dominance, and does not always pay attention to twilight. In battle, Hookfang covers his skin with his flammable saliva and sets it fire, without harming himself; this ability is almost never used when twilight is riding him. * Meatlug, a brown, female Gronckle who bonded with Pinkie Pie. Because of her husky size and short wingspan, she lacks the aerobatic maneuverability and speed of the other dragons. She and Pinkie Pie have a very close, nurturing relationship. She also can eat a particular combination of iron ore and rocks * Barf And Belch, a green, male, two-headed Hideous Zippleback jointly ridden by Rarity, sitting on the dragon's right head, named Barf (which exhales explosive gas), and Applejack, sitting on the dragon's left head, named Belch (which can ignite the gas). The heads are usually agreeable, but can have difficulty flying when their ponies disagree, and sometimes therefore quarrel. * Stormfly, a blue, female Deadly Nadder dragon befriended by Rainbow Dash. Like Fluttershy and Toothless, Rainbow Dash and Stormfly display exceptional teamwork. She and Toothless share a friendly rivalry in most of the competitions Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash devise. In addition to her magnesium-fueled fire bursts, Stormfly can launch spines from her tail. * Sparky, a green, male Terrible Terror. He is befriended by Butterfly Dazzle. Songs My Little Pony Theme Song (2023 Dreamworks Song)My Little Pony Theme Song I Wonder (Abigail Howard, Rebecca Shoichet, Shannon Chan-Kent, Ashleigh Ball, Katy Perry, Kazumi Evans) You're My Night Fury (Abigail Howard) In The Tiki Tiki Tiki Room (Kazumi Evans, Shakira) We Can Do It (Abigail Howard, Rebecca Shoichet, Shannon Chan-Kent, Ashleigh Ball, Katy Perry, Kazumi Evans) Pearly Shells (Abigail Howard, Rebecca Shoichet, Shannon Chan-Kent, Ashleigh Ball, Katy Perry, Kazumi Evans, Shakira, Chantal Strand) My Best Friend (Taye Diggs) Tiny Bubbles (Kazumi Evans, Shakira) Hello (Greg Cipes) He's So Evil (Will Ferrell) I Love You (Taye Diggs, Uzo Aduba) We're On Dragons (Abigail Howard, Rebecca Shoichet, Shannon Chan-Kent, Ashleigh Ball, Katy Perry, Kazumi Evans, Greg Cipes) A Rainbow In The Sky (Abigail Howard, Rebecca Shoichet, Shannon Chan-Kent, Ashleigh Ball, Katy Perry, Kazumi Evans, Greg Cipes) Rainbow (Abigail Howard) Heaven (Sia) Around The World (Abigail Howard, Rebecca Shoichet, Shannon Chan-Kent, Ashleigh Ball, Katy Perry, Kazumi Evans, Greg Cipes) Never Ending Story (Limahl Ft. Abigail Howard) I'll Fly With You (Abigail Howard) Rating The film is rated G by the Motion Picture Association of America. It was the forth G rated film of Chicken Run, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, and Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. Transcript My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Dreamworks Film)/Transcript Quotes My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Dreamworks Film)/Quotes Trailer Transcripts My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Dreamworks Film)/Trailer transcripts Gallery My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Dreamworks Film)/Gallery Variants * Universal Pictures - none * Hasbro - none * DreamWorks Animation - The Rainbow Appears Over The Logo. The Logo Is Done, The Camera Pans Down And The Movie Starts. TV Series My Little Pony (2025 TV Series) Video Games My Little Pony (2023 Video Game), My Little Pony: Dance Dance Revolution, DreamWorks: Race To The Dream Amusement Parks My Little Pony: Theme Park Magic Detroit, My Little Pony: Theme Park Magic California, DreamWorks World, DreamWorks World Live Shows My Little Pony: The Musical, My Little Pony: Arena Spectacular Holiday Specials My Little Pony: Halloween Adventure, My Little Pony: It's A Pony Kind Of Christmas Shorts My Little Pony: Book Of Dragons, My Little Pony: Dawn Of The Mane 6, My Little Pony: Legend Of The Night Fury, My Little Pony: A Dragon Story Sound Effects My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Dreamworks Film)/Sound Effects Trivia * This is a forth musical after The Prince of Egypt, The Road to El Dorado, and Trolls. Category:Ideas Category:Movies Category:Tara Strong Category:Will Ferrell